yourtoptengamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft
Information: Minecraft is a sandbox-building computergame where everything is a block and the player spawns in a world with nothing but the player's hands and self. The player can punch down trees, and build houses. A crafting bench helps the player make things for the player's needed survival. It was created by a Swedish man named Markus "Notch" Perrson or, as most people call him, Notch, and by his company Mojang. In this 3-D world, the player can build almost anything in the game. Some people enjoy showing off their artistic skills with this game. But, when the player first starts the game, the player's first goal is to punch down trees, make wooden planks, make a crafting bench, gather supplies, get coal, make torches, and build a shelter out of anything they can get their virtural hands on before nightfall so the player may survive the mobs and monsters spawning from around the area to try and attack the player. Gameplay information: The gameplay in its release has two main modes; Survival, which requires players to get specific resources by themselves and maintain their health and hunger levels to an acceptible level; and Creative, where the player has an unlimited supply of resources, the ability to fly, and no bar health or hunger. Even though Creative mode sounds fun and easy, some players prefer survival due to the fact that it is more fun and makes things harder and adds a "scary" theme to the game. There is also a third gameplay mode, named Hardcore. Its basically the same as Survival, but the difficulty is locked on the hardest setting and respawning is disabled, so, if the player dies, they have to delete their world that they have built in. Creative Minecraft resembles the Classic one, but with many, many more features. There are features and mods added to the game quite often. Minecraft was released as an alpha on May 17, 2009, with a beta version on December 20, 2010. Official versions for iOS and Android have been released and the full version of the PC game was released on November 18, 2011 at MineCon 2011. On May 9, 2012, Minecraft was released on Xbox 360 as a live arcade game, it is co-developed by 4J Studios. As of May 25, 2012, the game has sold over six million sales on PC and over nine million copies across all platforms, which means it is very popular. Many people enjoy this game for it's thrills and fun with building things and making whatever the player desires. Monsters: There a multiple amount of monsters in Minecraft. Most of them spawn at night and die during the day, but not all of them. Here is a list of the monsters in Minecraft and what they do; #The Creeper. A creeper is a stick-like figure that explodes when the player gets too close to it. It is a very, very annoying monster because if it is by the player's house it can destroy it. The creeper drops gunpowder which can be used to make TNT. It is best to kill it with a bow and arrow because it is long ranged and a less chance of causing the creeper to explode. The creeper is seen and spawns mostly at night. But, it doesn't die in the morning. Creepers stick around in the mornings but leave later on in the day. The creeper makes a hissing noise before it explodes to give the player warning of it's explosion. #The Zombie. Zombies are a small zombie creature that comes out at night. It drops rotten flesh which can be used for food and feathers which can be used to make arrows. Once the sun comes up, it blows into flames and dies a few seconds afterwards. They are a common known enemy in Minecraft. A sword is usually best with them. They make a zombie-like moan when they are near the player. #The Skeleton. The skeleton is the most annoying enemy in Minecraft since it can shoot arrows at the player. It is best to fight fire with fire- or in this case arrows- and use a bow and arrow to kill them. They drop bones which are good for taming a wolf and arrows for using with a bow. It is best to keep a distance from them. In the morning the die like a zombie does. When they are near the player they make a bone clattering sound. #The Spider. The spider is a common enemy that is neutral during the day and an enemy at night. They don't die in the mornings. They can climb walls and it is best to use a bow and arrow on them. They drop string which is good for making a bow or a fishing rod. It is best to stay in a house with a roof with them since they can climb walls. They make a small squealing-like sound when they are near the player. # The Zombie pigman. They are most commonly found in the Nether. They are neutral unless the player attacks them. They make pig and zombie sounds. They drop pork chops and flesh. #The Enderman. This is a new enemy. They drop Ender Pearls. If the player stares at it it will teleport after the player and try to kill it. It picks up any block it can get it's hands on. #Ghasts. A ghast is commonly found in the Nether. It shoots fire balls at the player and drops nothing when the player kills it. They tend to get caught in lava pours or fire pits and die. Vocab: *Mob: A type of group of monsters. *Spawn: To show up or pop up in a place or world. *Mod: A type of expansion pack. *Android: A touch-screen phone from Cricket. *Monster: An enemy. *Server: An online world meant for more than one player to be on. *Admin: The owner of a webpage or a server. *Ban: To take away someone's right of going to a server. *IP number: A number you type in in order to get in a server. It is like a password to get in a server. *Grief: To destroy someone else's work that is not yours. *Rollback: To undo any building or work done. Commonly used when griefing is occured. *Pros: A positive effect. *Cons: A negative effect. *Good griefers: A team of griefers that grief the ones who deserve it. *Bad greifers: A team of griefers that grief people who are innocent and don't deserve it. *Griefing Genius: A master at griefing and knows how to greif extremely well. *Grade A Griefer: A very skilled griefer. *Admin Griefer: A griefer that gains admin powers and begins to grief with those powers. *Nether: A hellish world of fire, netherrack, glowstone, lava, zombie pigmen, and ghasts. You may only go there with a nether portal. *Nether Portal: A portal made by obsydian and activated by flint and steel to go to the nether. *COM: A player played by the game by itself. Rules: There really aren't any rules at all. The only rules are for the player to just build whatever the player wants to and try to survive the mobs attacking. In survival mode the player has to get it's own supplies. In servers, the player cannot use any cheats such as X-Ray or Sneak. Even though in servers, it doesn't stop the player from being able to use it, it just doesn't want the player to use the cheats and hacks. The player also may not grief in servers as well or else it will result in ban if they catch the player. Servers: Minecraft isn't only for one player at a time. In fact, 1,000s of players can be on a server. An online server can be connected with it's IP number to get on. In servers, the admin can give the player the ability to spawn items, and do other things like that. But, the player cannot use cheats, such as fly, X-ray, and speed tampering or anything like that or it can result in ban from a server once they catch the player. Also, greif is definetly not tolerated on servers and causes automatic ban once someone finds out who did it. The player cannot play Minecraft with another person unless he and/or she is on a server. Admins get to control what happens and what is built. Sadly, there is sometimes Admin Griefers, which are greifers that gain admin powers and raise havoc across the server. Building and Gameplay: The game involves a lot of left clicking and right clicking. In order to get in a minecart, push it, then right-click it. To get a block, the player must left-click it until it breaks, then, pick it up, and right-click to place it somewhere.To build something the player needs to get a block. The player can build many things, such as skyscrapers, statues, castles, kingdoms, or even towns or cities. Some people even built underwater cities or towns. Also, there are villages around so the player can either move in or steal their resorces. Farming: Don't think that the player can only eat meat in this game. If the player is a vegetarian, this is a good thing for him and/or her. The player can farm many things. To farm wheat (Which its seeds are found by using the hoe to plow the grass and get seeds from it) the player must plow the ground by using a hoe and place the seeds there. The wheat plant has to be at least 4 blocks near water. Wheat can be used to make bread. Sugar canes on the other hand, have to be directly next to the water in order to grow. The only way that the player can grow sugar canes is by using the sugar canes itself to plant it. Sugar canes can be used to make things like cookies or cake. NPC Villages: NPC Villages are only avalible with the 1.8 version of Minecraft that is including the hunger bar with it. NPC villages are pre-spawned in Minecraft and are already made by COM villagers. NPC Villages can be found often and have a wishing well, farms, villagers, and houses. Some people steal the wheat from farms and take resorces from them and some people move in with the community of the village. Not all villages are the same. Some villages have shops inside where the player is able trade items for their village currency. Griefing: Griefing is a very bad thing that happens to many admins on servers if their server isn't protected. Big Brother is one of the protection systems for servers. It can let Admins rollback any damage done. Some people use cheats to grief, such as World Edit or Nuke. To hide their identities they use the cheat Sneak to make a random username such as "Unknown Player" or "Awesome guy" to prevent ban. It takes large skill and a computer whizz to grief without getting caught. One of the best griefing team is Team Avolution, which have a YouTube page showing videos on griefing. It is very easy to protect a server from getting griefed. The worst type of grief is when the player that is the admin of the server has no protection. If the griefing is extremely bad, it can cause an admin to have to delete his or her server and start a new one. Griefing is one of the worst things that can happen to an Admin. But, it is also a good thing. Some Admins are very mean and strict or force player to donate. Griefers can be good and bad. There are good griefers and bad griefers. Good griefers grief the ones who deserve it, like abusing Admin powers. Bad griefers grief the ones who are innocent and/or don't deserve it. There are Pros and Cons with Notch adding greifing cheats to Minecraft. The Pros are the fact that the good griefing teams may grief the ones who deserve it. The Cons are that the bad griefing teams may greif the ones who are completely innocent. It takes a Griefing Genius to be a Grade A Griefer. Really Good Servers: Many people are passionate about their servers. Some people make villages, towns, cities, and underwater towns or cities. There are some spectacular servers out there. YouTube shows many of them, and the best servers are most likely to be protected. They even make statues sometimes of things like their favorite characters of a TV show or a person or monster from the game. Sometimes, the admins even build rollercoasters in the servers. Some people even build to see if they can make the best creations ever. Many admins hold a contest to see who can build the best statues, creations, homes, castles, or mansions in the server. The one who is the best gets a prize and gets a job as a builder for the server. Most well-made servers have beautiful towns and multiple neighborhoods and villages. They are usually organised by byomes. Some could be cold and snowy towns or neighborhoods, hot, dry desert towns and kingdoms, or grassy feilds with flowers and trees growing everywhere with a village, town, city, neighborhood, or kindgom. Byomes: A Byome is a type of season in an area or a type of weather. A snow Byome is an are covered in snow. A desert Byome is a hot area with cacti and sand everywhere. Many people are annoyed with the snow byome because they hate digging out the snow and having it be replaced by fresh snow, which is why many people avoid snow byomes. But, some people want a snowy town, so, they build it there. Byomes can set settings and themes for towns and neighborhoods. Mods: A mod is like an expansion pack. For example, Mo Animals gives the player more of a variety of animals in Minecraft. The Zeppline mod gives the player the zeppline. There are also ones for bricks to change their looks. Many people download them to have a better time on Minecraft. Some people show off mods on Youtube and how they use them. The Nether: The Nether is an area the player cannot be reached until the player builds a portal out of obsideian and activates it with flint and steel. It is a dark area surrounded with netherrack, lava, and fire. Zombie pigman reside there and so do ghasts. The only reason the player would want to go there is for netherrack and Glowstone, which is stone that lights up. Many people like glowstone beca use it lights up easily and can be placed inside roads and can be used for many things. It is very pretty when making buildings and putting it on the sides. Many people use it in artworks or statues to light them up at night. They are sometimes reffered to as "The Torch Block". Incredible towns and cities: Some builders are compltely proffesionals. Building villages, towns, cities, neighborhoods, statues, underwater things, bases, secret areas, giant walls, mob traps, and so much more. There are also contests of which server is the best and which one is the prettiest. Survival islands: A survival island is a server meant for someone to survive, but there are rules and it is kind of like a roleplay. For example, there could be a plane crash, bus crash, submarine crash, anything really. Most of the time the player is abandoned on an island and has to follow specific rules. If it is on an island, 99% of the time they aren't allowed in the water. Tips on Minecraft: Here are some good tips in Minecraft that the player may find useful; #When making an underwater house or hideout, for the hole on top to go in and out, put a ladder there and a trapdoor so the player can move around freely and have no water leak in. #When making a farm, make sure the seeds are at least 4 blocks near water. #Sugar Canes MUST be directly next to water in order to grow. #When the player wants to make a high fence, place a (few) block(s) high (If the player wants a 2 stack fence, place 1 block, make it 1 under the amount of fences high the player wants it to be) and place the fence on top of it. Dig out one block under that row and place the fence there. It MUST be from top to bottom. #If the player wants to have a pork chop from a pig, if the player sets the pig on fire, when it dies the player has a cooked pork chop. #Never dig directly down. Lava may be under the player and the player will die. #Never dig directly up. Lava may be above the player and the player will die. #The player can use wood in a furnace to cook things. #One bucket of lava will last for 100 times with cooking. #For minecarts, three powered rails in the beggining will work for the start and 1 powered rail every 32 rails will keep the player at the highest speed, which is 8 blocks per second. Fun Facts about Minecraft: Here's some facts you may not have known about!; #Minecraft is commonly reffered to the online game ROBLOX. But, with more work. #The sound of when the player dies in Minecraft is reconized as male, but, in ROBLOX, it is female. #The highest speed for a minecart is 8 blocks per second. #If the player makes a room small enough out of crafting benches or furnaces, the player cannot eat because every time the player right-clicks a furnace or crafting bench would open up. #In creative mode in the Pocket editon of Minecraft for Android, when the player is under water the player cannot die. #In creative mode in the Pocket editon of Minecraft for Android, when the player runs into a cactus, the player cannot die. #In creative mode in the Pocket editon of Minecraft for Android, when the player runs into fire or lava he or she doesn't die. #In the dark monsters spawn at least 19 blocks from the player, so being in a 6X6 room with no torches at night is okay for the player. Gallery: Here's a gallery for you guys! Minecraft Enderman.png 150px-Zombie Pigman.png Spider minecraft.png 20111003163617!Skeleton minecraft.png Zombie.png Minecraft-creeper.png Minecraft.jpg minecraft2.png|A village made in Minecraft. minecraft_cathedral_by_pdurdin-d34tm63.jpg|A Minecraft church. Landscape.jpg|A pretty Minecraft landscape with a house. japanese_temple_in_minecraft_by_funkypencil-d3a20ez.png|A Japanese Temple built in Minecraft. minecraft_domosphere-B_4.jpg|A Minecraft arena for fighting other players. minecraft-640.jpg|A Minecraft minecart tunnel underground. minecraftepic.jpg|A pretty minecraft home near a small lake. mojang-confirms-minecraft-droid-release-date.jpg|A small Minecraft castle. golden_gate_bridge___minecraft_by_schattenw0lf-d3byz6n.jpg|A Golden Gate Bridge in Minecraft. Minecraft3.jpg 228px-1619373-ghast 1 large.jpg Minecraft-screen-7.jpg Minecraft 001.jpg Minecraft-players.png 1318257445 53242551.jpg Minecraft-earth.jpg Minecraft-android-02-23-2011.jpg Minecraft retro bowser by thecorrupted-d30t82i.png 126773d1256169755-anyone-here-play-minecraft-2.jpg 47698217.jpg 69749362.jpg City-3Dwarf.jpg Minecraft40.jpg Minecraft-Diary-31-The-Farm-627x314.jpg 400px-Overhead NPC Village.png Survivalisland.jpg Slideshow: Here's a slideshow for everyone!: Golden gate bridge minecraft by schattenw0lf-d3byz6n.jpg Mojang-confirms-minecraft-droid-release-date.jpg Minecraftepic.jpg Minecraft-640.jpg Minecraft domosphere-B 4.jpg Japanese temple in minecraft by funkypencil-d3a20ez.png Landscape.jpg Minecraft cathedral by pdurdin-d34tm63.jpg Minecraft2.png Minecraft Enderman.png 150px-Zombie Pigman.png Spider minecraft.png 20111003163617!Skeleton minecraft.png Zombie.png Minecraft-creeper.png Minecraft.jpg Minecraft3.jpg 228px-1619373-ghast 1 large.jpg Minecraft-screen-7.jpg Minecraft 001.jpg Minecraft-players.png 1318257445 53242551.jpg Minecraft-earth.jpg Minecraft-android-02-23-2011.jpg Minecraft retro bowser by thecorrupted-d30t82i.png 126773d1256169755-anyone-here-play-minecraft-2.jpg 47698217.jpg 69749362.jpg City-3Dwarf.jpg Minecraft40.jpg Minecraft-Diary-31-The-Farm-627x314.jpg 400px-Overhead NPC Village.png Survivalisland.jpg Category:Minecraft Category:Village Category:Block Category:Notch Category:Mining Category:Wood Category:Creative Category:Mode Category:Hard Category:AEasy Category:Normal Category:Awesome Category:Fun Category:Additcive Category:Epic Category:Settings Category:Pigs Category:Cows Category:Beef Category:Chickens Category:Yummy Category:Spawn Category:Grief Category:Cheat Category:Ban Category:Admin Category:Lol Category:Funny Category:Statue Category:Build Category:Anything Category:Server Category:IP Number Category:Powers Category:Castle Category:House Category:Creeper Category:Zombie Category:Spider Category:Enderman Category:Skeleton Category:Bow and Arrow Category:Weapons Category:Sword Category:Friend Category:Swedish Category:Game Category:Online Category:Related Category:Steve Category:Stick Category:Crafting Bench Category:Furnace Category:Armor Category:Run Category:Away Category:From Category:All Category:of Category:The Category:Creepers